<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bus by eunjihyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020865">Bus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunjihyo/pseuds/eunjihyo'>eunjihyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Pink (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Strangers, eunrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunjihyo/pseuds/eunjihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eunji suddenly doesn't mind talking to a stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Eunji/Park Chorong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Eunji took a deep breath after stepping out of her office. It was almost winter and she was only wearing a thin coat. She carelessly walked to the bus stop, keeping her hands inside her coat. </p><p>Eunji was far from tired. She was damn exhausted. Her job isn't always easy, waking up early in the morning, and staying up late at the office. Sometimes she hates her job. </p><p>She went inside the Bus and sat on one of the seat. She look at her watch</p><p>[10:18]</p><p>It was late and she's getting really sleepy but trying to hold it.</p><p>Suddenly, a pretty lady sat beside her since it was the only empty seat. She stared for a while. She then notice she was caught staring.</p><p>"O-oh I'm sorry, I must've been rude for staring, I'm just.... tired and sleepy, oh my god now I'm blabbering, I'm sorry" Eunji said scratching her head</p><p>The lady let out a small giggle. </p><p>"Tired of work?" The lady asked gently</p><p>"Yeah it was a hectic day at the office today" Eunji smiled at the lady </p><p>She doesn't like talking to strangers but here she is having small talk with the pretty lady that sat beside her not long ago. </p><p>They continue talking until she saw the pretty lady yawn, she tried to cover it but Eunji's not blind to not notice that the pretty lady was definitely tired and sleepy as she is. </p><p>"why don't you try to sleep, I'll wake you up on your stop" The lady smiled hearing Eunji's offer</p><p>"Can I trust you to not do anything to me while I sleep? we just met" the lady teased her</p><p>"I swear on my life i won't do anything, I'm not a pervert" She said crossing her finger that made the lady laughed</p><p>"Okay" the lady smiled </p><p>Minutes passed and now the pretty lady was asleep, her head was not supported by her hand or anything and Eunji saw it. </p><p>Eunji wanted to do something about it but she was too scared, she doesn't want to cross the line especially with a stranger. </p><p>Minutes passed and Eunji finally gathered up her courage. She guide the pretty lady's head to her shoulder. To her surprise, the lady snuggle closer to her. She froze, she was flustered, it was awkward for her. </p><p>When she was about to doze off, she heard that it was the lady's stop.</p><p>"Hey stranger, wake up, it's your stop" Eunji said while gently shaking the lady to wake her up</p><p>"O-oh sorry for sleeping on your shoulder" she felt her cheek getting red, she was embarrassed when she realized she was sleeping on Eunji's shoulder.</p><p>"No worries" Eunji smiled </p><p>The lady start gathering her things.</p><p>Eunji who was watching her every move silently was having a fight with herself whether she should ask about her name or not. She thought fuck it, nothing wrong with asking a name, her curiosity would kill her if she doesn't get the lady's name.</p><p>Eunji hold the lady's wrist as she was about to leave, the lady was shock and confused, thought she did something wrong. When the lady look at her, Eunji was mad nervous, the lady thought she look cute.</p><p>"Can I get your name?" Eunji was nervous but she's going through it </p><p>"Chorong, my name is Park Chorong" she said before leaving the bus.</p><p><br/>
Chorong, that name lingers on her head for the whole night, hoping she would see her again soon. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if there's any grammar mistake &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>